Highschool of Fairies and Shinigamis
by ultimate-drax
Summary: You've read stories about Fairy Tail and Bleach going to high school. Well this is the story of Fairy Tail and Bleach going to high school together. Expect many crack pairings. This story is not suited for minors. Contains harsh violence and language.
1. Ichigo

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or Fairy Tail or any other Manga and Anime. **

**Summary: You've read stories about Fairy Tail and Bleach going to high school. Well this is the story of Fairy Tail and Bleach going to high school together. Expect many crack pairings. This story is not suited for minors. Rated M for harsh violence and language.**

* * *

_Monday, august 18_

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 16, was about to start his first day at his new school since he moved from his hometown. He looked at the giant building which was build like a fortress. He could already tell this was going to be an odd school to attend to. But he didn't care much. He just sighed and entered the school gates. When he got inside he saw three guys ganging up on one small kid who whimpered at his tormentors.

"W-w-what'd you want? I-I've already g-given you my money." The boy stuttered.

"Shut up! The payment went up and you haven't paid your share." The larger one in the group said whilst holding on to the kid's collar. The other students looked on with worried expressions but did nothing to interfere. Ichigo on the other hand let out a sigh and began walking over to the group. He just couldn't stand bullies. "Now if you ever want to see daylight again you better cough up some more dough or…" He stopped when he felt someone poking his shoulder. He turned his head and locked eyes with the orange haired teen.

"S'cuse me," Ichigo said.

"Fuck of, carrot top! We'll get to you later." The bully said.

"Alright then. That's how it's gonna be." Ichigo sighed, and round house kicked the bully on the head, knocking him to the ground shocking the onlookers. Ichigo looked down upon the kid the bully had picked on and said. "Oi, you alright?" The other teenager didn't respond, he just continued staring at Ichigo wide eyed. Until the other two bullies tried to sneak attack Ichigo from behind. The boy tried to warn him but Ichigo simply tossed his backpack high into the air. He dodged the first attacker, spun around and kneed him in the groin. The other guy tried to hit him with a baseball bat but Ichigo easily dodged that one to and elbowed him in the nose, followed by a knuckle hit to the eye. Ichigo held out his arm and grabbed his backpack as it came down from the sky. "Get out of here!" He growled at the delinquents. They did as they were told but one of them shouted.

"You'll pay for this, asshole! Make no mistake about that!"

"Whatever," Ichigo shrugged and walked over to the kid who was still on the ground. "How long are you going to stay on the ground?" He asked him. "Come on. Let me help you up." He offered his hand. The other student hesitantly grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled back to his feet. The boy bowed respectfully and said.

"Thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. But you could thank me by showing me to my class room. I'm new here." Ichigo replied.

"Ah, okay. I could totally do that. Which class are you in?" The boy asked.

"1-3," Ichigo replied.

"1-3? That's the class right next to mine."

"Great. Then why won't you lead the way. By the way I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced himself casually.

"And I'm Hanataro Yamada."

"Dude, that name is so lame." Ichigo replied.

"What're you talking about? I like my name!" Hanataro cried.

"Well you shouldn't. With a name like that you might as well call yourself blossom." Ichigo replied.

"We should get to class before the bell rings," Hanataro suggested with a sad expression.

* * *

Class 1-3

Lucy's POV

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a student who recently transferred to Fairy High. Although this place is full of weirdos I love it here already.

"Everyone, how fare thee?" I greeted my friends.

"Fare thee?" They all said in unison. I blushed. Before I transferred here I was in this incredible academy for young ladies. That's how we used to greet each other. Guess I picked up some of its habits. Since I used to be in such a strict environment I love freedom I get here.

"Uh…I mean, good morning." I corrected myself.

"That's more like it. You need to drop that habit of yours." My friend Levy McGarden said.

"Well, you know what they say. Old habits die hard." I replied. "So how are things this morning?"

"You just missed something. Just outside some guy we haven't seen before beat up three of Grimmjow's gang members like they were nothing." My other friend Rangiku Matsumoto said.

"Oh, great just what we needed. Another delinquent with a temper." I sighed. This school was not just filled with weirdos but it also had its fare share of delinquents and fighters who constantly caused trouble for the teachers and us well behaved kids.

"I wouldn't say he's just another delinquent. You know that timid guy with black hair from class 1-2. It was him he fought those bullies for." Rangiku said.

"Still, I think this school has enough fighters as it is." I gloomily replied.

"Good morning everyone," I heard the voice of Orihime Inoue coming from the door way. Although I didn't know much about Orihime, she was very popular in school and it wasn't just because of her busty figure and pretty face. When she entered she triggered a wire which was attached to a bucket of water stationed above the door and tripped over Orihime, soaking her from head to toe. The other students laughed.

"Oi! Everyone shut your mouths!" Everyone who laughed became quiet. None of them dared challenge one of the best fighters in the karate club, Tatsuki Arisawa. Best friend of Orihime. "Who the hell did this?!" She demanded.

"Damn it! That trap was meant for Gray! What kind of dimwit would fall for that?!" I heard Natsu Dragneel shout. Of course. Who else who pull such a prank. Natsu is way too energetic and childish. The fool always somehow manages to cause trouble every day.

"Dragneel! I should have known!" Tatsuki growled, tightening her fist together, making a cracking sound. "You better apologize to Orihime if you know what's good for you."

"It aint my fault she fell for such a trap," Natsu shrugged off.

"That's it. Come here you!" Tatsuki said and the two started to comically attack each other.

"Causing a ruckus this early in the morning," Gray Fullbuster sighs. Gray was the one Natsu had intended to get with that stupid trap of his. "You really think I would fall for such a childish prank?" He says and went for his seat. Natsu stopped fighting Tatsuki for a moment and smirked evilly. When gray sat down he jumped of his seat, screaming in pain and holding his but. Apparently Natsu had put a burning rock on his chair.

"A burning rock? That's harsh?"

"It's a man!" The class's largest guy, Elfman Straus says.

"Bastard! That burned my ass!" Gray growled, slamming his head against Natsu's.

"You wanna go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu dared.

"Bring it on, bastard." Gray said, yanking of all his clothes in a second. Gray has a stripping habit by the way. Most of the time he was unconscious about it.

"You don't have to take it off!" I shouted.

"That's enough ruckuses. Class is about to start. Both of you settle down." Erza Scarlet told them and they both obeyed like scared little puppies.

"Not even these two dare oppose the student council president," I said. Erza is both very kind and beautiful. She is also the strongest woman in school. Almost every girl in school looks up to her.

"Everyone, take your seat," Our homeroom teacher, Urahara Kisuke, says and we all went to our seats. "We have a new student today. Please let's make him feel welcome." He declares and the new guy enters. He was handsome guy with orange spiky hair and brown eyes. He didn't look so tough. Rangiku leaned into my ear from her seat behind me and whispered.

"Oi, Lucy, that's him. The guy I told you about earlier."

I groaned. And so another delinquent joins the class. I look over at the school's biggest trouble maker, who just so happens to be in this class too. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I just somehow knew these two would cause trouble sooner or later.

"Why won't you introduce yourself?" Urahara-san says with a smile.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. How ya doin?" He casually says.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Fairy High. Why won't you take the seat next to Lucy-san over there?" Urahara-san motions for the empty seat at the window right next to mine. I groaned a little more and avoid eye contact as Ichigo sits down. He didn't say a word during whole class though.

* * *

Normal POV

It was lunch time and Ichigo was eating with Hanataro.

"Again, thanks for standing up for me. No one has ever done that for me." Hanataro says.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo waves off.

"But you know, those guys you beat up were members of Grimmjow's gang. He's the toughest kid in school and those three weren't even in his league." Hanataro warned.

"Bring them on. I prefer a straight fight." Ichigo challenged.

"I suggest you be careful. I shouldn't be making enemies so quickly. At least not before making any friends. This school is well known for its strong fighters." Hanataro said.

"Oh really? Well tell me about it. Who are the toughest kids here? Who should I looking out for?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, where do I start?" Hanataro asked himself. "There are plenty to go with. There's Gajeel Redfox. He's the leader of Phantom Lord. I've heard his fist are as hard as iron." He says, pointing at a muscular kid with long, black messy hair and red eyes. His face was also covered with piercing. "And then there's Nnoitra." Hanataro says pointing at a tall guy with long slick black hair and wore an eye patch. "He's a real bastard. He doesn't fight fare and he doesn't get along with anyone. He's the leader of the Santa Teresa. Although he abuses his members a lot. Especially his little brother Tesla. Why they hang around with him is beyond me." He then looks over to a really scary looking fellow with red eyes and long blond spiky hair. "And over there we have Zancrow. You could say he's the leader of Grimoire Heart although they answer to Grimmjow only. Zancrow is a real psychopath. You just have to look him in the eye and he might get the wrong idea." Hanataro then looked over to a group of five people. He pointed at the only girl among them. "And over there we have Sabretooth and their leader Minerva Orlando. Don't let her beautiful appearance fool ya. She's not only a skilled fighter she's also ill tempered. I've seen her beat people who looked down on her to a bloody pulp. She is quit sadistic." He then looked over to a group of girls. "And there we have Kagura Mikazuchi. She's the leader of Mermaid Heel and their only strong fighter. She's captain of the kendo club. Don't worry about her though. She's not a delinquent. She is sharp with her bokken but she is reasonable." He then looked over at another group of girls. He pointed at the one in the lead. An average tall dark skinned woman with messy blond hair with blond thick eyelashes and green eyes and a huge cleavage. "And that there is Tia Harribel. She's a lot like Kagura. She leads the Tres Bestias, the three other girls behind her. Two of them are ill tempered but the slender one with the long sleeves can be reasoned with." Ichigo took note that all the students were making way for the four girls as they were passing by. Not out of fear by out of respect. He could already tell what kind of person this Harribel is. "And hey, whatever you do, don't go near that guy." Hanataro says pointing at a rather large guy. "That's Yammy Llargo. None of the other bullies dares go near him. And for a good reason too." Hanataro then turned his head towards a pink haired guy with glasses, who was sitting all by himself under a tree reading a book. "And that there is Szayelaporro Granz."

"He doesn't look very tough," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, well, don't be fooled by his appearances." Hanataro advised. "He doesn't fight with his fists. Instead he resorts to cheap tricks by using poison darts and knives." Ichigo snorted at that. If there was one thing he didn't like it was when someone would use tactics like that to win a fight. "And over there…" Hanataro continued looking over at a petite woman with short black hair. "…we have Soifon. She's the captain of the karate club. Don't worry. She won't attack you unless you give her a good reason. She's got no friends but she looks up to the karate club instructor Yoruichi more than anyone. And she's cold as ice. You'd wonder if she's even got a heart."

Ichigo got what he meant. For a moment he locked eyes with the woman and he saw nothing. Just a cold empty void.

"And over there we have Fairy Tail." He pointed at a large group of weird looking people. Ichigo recognized some of them from his class. "They may look harmless, I know. But most of them are really tough. Especially their leader Laxus." He said pointing at a large blond haired guy with a scare in the shape of a lightning bolt across his right eye. "He is a last year student and the only one in school who could match Grimmjow in a fight."

"Who is this Grimmjow anyway?" Ichigo finally asked. "The way you talk about him he sounds like a real big shot."

"Oh, he goes to your class. You might have noticed him. He stands out because of his hair color. He's the one with the blue hair." Hanataro replied.

"Hey, yeah, now that you mentioned it I think I saw a guy sitting somewhere in the corner at the end the class room with blue hair. He gave away quite a nasty aura I could tell." Ichigo said.

"I'm telling you right now, don't do anything that could draw his attention to you. That guy is nothing but bad news. He practically owns the whole school yard. Whatever he tells you to do, do it! Otherwise he will tear you to pieces." Hanataro warned.

"Speak for yourself. No one tells me what to do." Ichigo replied and continued eating his bento.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"So, what'd you girls think of the new guy? Pretty hot, huh." Cana said.

"I don't know. He didn't say much. The silent type aint really my thing." Rangiku replied.

"I thought you hated the talkative kind of guy," Cana said.

"I do. But a guy who doesn't talk much is just boring," Rangiku replied.

"You guys are always talking about boys. It's getting annoying." I grunted.

"Hah. Strong words coming from someone who has yet to have a boyfriend." Cana replied and high fived Rangiku.

"That's none of your business!" I cried. "And besides I don't want a boyfriend."

"Liar," Rangiku accused. She was right of course. I used to live an isolated life before coming to Fairy High so I've never been in a relationship. Truth be told I've always wanted a boyfriend but I don't know how. And the thing is I'm too proud to admit it. "I've seen the way you look at the boys here in school. You even observe couples and take notes. It's kind of creepy."

"Knock it off!" I cried, waving my fists.

"HEY! Watch it!" We turned our heads to the all too familiar voice of Zancrow. One of the school's biggest delinquents. Apparently he had bumped into the new guy, Ichigo.

"Sorry. Didn't see where I was going." The orange haired said in a tone that said he didn't mean that apology.

Zancrow grabbed the freshman by the collar of his school uniform and hissed.

"An apology isn't gonna cut it, dipshit. Don't you know who I am?"

"Ah! Zancrow-san, please. Ichigo is new here. He doesn't know how things work around here." That kid from class 1-2, Hanataro I think his name was, spook on Ichigo's behalf.

"Shut up, insect!" Zancrow spat at the timid kid, causing him cower in fear. "Listen here. Normally you'd be lying on the ground right now, crying like a bitch. But since I'm in a good mood and you're a freshman I'll let go with just black eye if you pay me…" Zancrow didn't get to finish since Ichigo slapped his fist away and casually walked passed him. I don't know if Ichigo was either brave or stupid but he was sure to get it now. "Hold it right there, fuck stick. I'm talking to you!" Zancrow spat, grabbing Ichigo's arm. And he held on tight.

"Oh I'm sorry. You were talking to me? I wasn't paying attention." Ichigo replied, looking Zancrow dead in the eye as if challenging him. I was right. This new guy is another delinquent who was looking for a fight. His first day at school and he was already drawing so much attention.

"That's it," Zancrow hissed, raising his other hand. "Step aside everyone. This fucker's blood is about to come raining down."

Everyone tensed up. We all expected a bloody mess. However, it was stopped thanks to Erza, who grabbed Zancrow's arm before he could deliver the blow.

"What'd you think you're doing?" Erza asked with strict authority. Zancrow turned his gaze towards Erza, glaring at her. Although we could all see there was a hint of fear in his eyes. Erza grabbed Zancrow by the collar and pinned him against the school wall. "How many time am I gonna have to tell you. Fighting is prohibited on school ground. Learn to respect that rule." She says although she is known to cause uproar herself.

"I wasn't gonna fight him. I was just gonna scare him. That's all." Zancrow said with a wicked grin.

"Really?" Erza said, not believing him. "Well, you've done that now. So beat it!" She ordered him. Zancrow did as he was told. Smart move. Zancrow is crazy but not stupid. Erza is not an opponent he could beat. Before he left, Zancrow turned to Ichigo one more time, pointing his finger at him and said. "You're safe now. But just you wait. I challenge you to The Ring this Friday. Be there!" He then turned to Hanataro, who was still on the ground. "You'll show him there so he won't get lost, insect."

"Yes, sir!" The helpless boy quickly replied.

After Zancrow walked away, Erza turned her attention towards Ichigo.

"I don't want any more trouble makers in the school yard. You do well to avoid trouble in the future." She told him. I expected the new guy to talk back and tell Erza of. But he surprised me and everyone else who was watching.

"I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." Ichigo said sincerely and walked away. He was a lot more cool headed than I first thought.

"Every day is the same," Erza said, walking up to us. "How are you Lucy?"

"Just fine," I replied with a smile. Erza then turned to the other two with a serious expression on her face.

"Cana, Rangiku, you smell of alcohol. Have you been stocking sake in school again?" She demanded rather than asking.

"N-no, of course not." Cana nervously replied.

"Why would we do that? It's against the rules." Rangiku said, equally nervous.

"Good to hear." Erza replied. Of course they were lying. Cana and Rangiku were the school drunks. Twice they have been busted for hiding beer and sake in the school. If Cana's dad wasn't good friends with the principal they booth would have been expelled.

Right then I felt an arm snake around my shoulder. I knew right away who it was. I shuddered at his touch and his breath against my skin.

"Hello there, princess. Did you miss me?"

"Let me go Grimmjow." I told the blue haired bastard.

"Aw, now that's just hurting my feelings." Grimmjow said in mock hurt.

"Oi, Grimmjow, are you hard on hearing. She told you to let her go." Natsu spat as he and Gray came in my defense.

"Oh, come on. What're you gonna do about it?" Grimmjow dared them.

"It's not about what they're gonna do. It's about what I'll do." Laxus, the leader of the gang I was in, said as he came up behind Grimmjow.

"Well, if isn't prince charming, here to rescue the princess." Grimmjow said, turning his head towards Laxus.

"Let go of Lucy, or you will not have to fight me but the rest of us." Laxus warned him as the rest of Fairy Tail surrounded Grimmjow. He finally let go of me. Grimmjow was crazy but not stupid. At least not enough to think I could take on all of us.

"Hey, come on now. I was just playing with her." Grimmjow said with a vile grin.

"Get lost," Laxus growled.

Grimmjow did as he was told but not before turning to me again and said, "I'll see ya some other time princess." I shuddered some more at those words. Even though I love it here at Fairy High, being the center of Grimmjow's attraction was a major downer. Ever since he first laid eyes on me on my first day here he's been after me. Apparently he's got a fetish for blondes.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Cana asked me with concern.

"Am good. Although I'm going to need a shower." I replied. I turned my attention towards Laxus and said. "Thank you, Laxus."

"Whatever," Laxus waved of and walked away. He may seem like a self centered arrogant punk to most people but deep down he cares dearly for those close to him.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

First day at school and so far things have actually gone smoother than I thought. I only got into a small fight with some punks and made a new friend at that. And now I have been challenged to a sight by one of the school punks. This is actually a better first impression than I usually make.

Right now this kid, Hanataro, who I had befriended, was taking me to something called The Ring by the other students where I'm suppose to fight this yellow haired fucker Zancrow this Friday. We were somewhere inside the forest not too far out of town.

"So where're we going anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see." Hanataro replied.

Eventually we came into a clearing. There was garbage everywhere. Empty potato chips bags and beer bottles and stuff like that. At the center of the clearing were a bunch of logs, laid out in a square as if it was a fighters ring. I noticed there was a lot of dried blood on the ground.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's called The Ring. See, a lot of students start a fight in school but they are mostly interrupted by the teachers. So this place was made. Anybody can challenge whoever they like and if you accept the challenge you go up against them here." Hanataro explained.

"There sure is a lot of blood on the ground." I said.

"Well, once you enter the ring you're on your own. No one else is allowed to enter and you lose either by knock out or forfeit. And the worst part is weapons are allowed and some even fights dirty so a lot of kids get badly injured." Hanataro further explained.

"Has anyone ever died?"

"Some people were lucky … some were not." Hanataro replied with a sad expression. What a twisted school I've ended up at.

"Hanataro, how come you seem to know so much about this place?" I asked. "You're definitely not a fighter. And I can tell you're not into this kind of stuff. So how come you're so well informed about this place. Have you been here before?"

"Well, sometimes I'm asked to come here to treat the injured." Hanataro replied. "I'm studying to become a doctor and I'm already kind of good. My mom is the chief of medicine at the town's hospital so I've already learned a lot."

"Well, that's good." I replied with sincerity. It was good to know there were some descent people in school. This world had too many fighters as it is.

"So what are you gonna do about Zancrow-san this Friday?" Hanataro asked me with concern. "He's on a whole different league than the ones you fought this morning." I only shrugged.

"What happens if someone doesn't show up?" I asked.

"You are declared the school coward and made an outcast by all the other students. Most kids value fighting here and declining a challenge is like a slap to the face to the challenger." Hanataro replied. "If you decline Zancrow-san's challenge he will take it personally."

I took that last part into consideration.

* * *

**A.N. Well, how'd you like the first chapter? If you don't like then you don't have to continue reading. Leave a review please, if you want me to continue. The more reviews I get to more I'll write. Meanwhile down below is a list of Ichigo's class and a list of the school staff. Enjoy.**

Class 1-3

Renji Abarai

Cana Alberona

Tatsuki Arisawa

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Lucy Heartfilia

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Orihime Inoue

Uryu Ishida

Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo Kurosaki

Juvia Lockser

Ikkaku Madarame

Wendy Marvel

Levy McGarden

Rangiku Matsumoto

Gajeel Redfox

Erza Scarlet (Student Council President)

Elfman Straus

Sado, Chad, Yasutora

0

School staff

Makarov Dreyer (Principal)

Sosuke Aizen (Vice Principal)

Happy (School Councilor)

Kenpachi (Gym Teacher/kendo instructor)

Aquarius (Swimming instructor)

Kisuke Urahara (Math)

Warrod Sequen (Wood Shop)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Chemistry)

Lyra (Music)

Gin Ichimaru (English)

Jura Neekis (History)

Yoruichi Shihoin (Karate Club)

Isane Kotetsu (Nurse)

Taurus (Janitor)


	2. Grimmjow

**A.N. I don't owe Bleach or Fairy Tail or any other Manga and Anime. **

**Summary: You've read parodies about Fairy Tail and Bleach going to high school. Well this is the story of Fairy Tail and Bleach going to high school together. Expect many crack pairings. This story is not suited for minors. Rated M for harsh violence and language.**

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, please come to the principal's office immediately." Makarov's voice boomed over the loud speakers calling my name. Wonder what I did this time. Not like I care. I'm not going see that leprechaun. I was too busy smoking up in the roof top. I lay on the floor, resting my head against my hands, staring up into the sky. Things were rather peaceful this early in the noon just the way I like it. My peaceful noon was interrupted when an annoying voice called out my name.

"Boss! Boss! We've got trouble!"

I turned my gaze towards three of my annoying gang members. They we're all beat up. They looked really pathetic, as usual.

"You're being noisy. What is it?" I demanded.

"Some freshmen surprised attacked us and kicked our asses. Can you believe the nerve of him?!"

"And? ...what'd you want me to do about it?" I asked irritably.

"Well…we're hoping you could …you know…kick his ass for us."

"GET LOST TRASH!" I spat and the three of them scattered like scared puppies with their tails between their legs. It really annoyed me when the weaker members of my gang come to me for help. If you get beaten then it is your own fault for being weak. And if you're weak just get stronger then avenge your defeat. If you can't do that then you're not fit to part of my gang. Those are my rules. Those who do not follow that rule are trash. And I hate trash.

"Jaggerjack-san, report to the principal's office this instant!" Makarov's annoying voice boomed over the loud speakers again. I sighed and got up. How am I suppose to get any relaxation with that little troll calling my name all the time? So I did what I normally do and jumped over the school wall and cut class today.

I spent the day hanging around various places. Sometimes I ran in to some insects who I apparently beated to a pulp sometime in the past.

"Alright Jaggerjack! You've had your fun. Now it's time to pay!" The ringleader of a gang that had me surrounded said in his pathetic attempt to scare me. "This is payback for humiliating me before." He said as he took a swing with his crowbar at me. I easily dodged his attacks. Some of his friends tried to hold me still but I taught them a lesson and pounded them to the ground.

"I'm sorry. Have we met before?" I asked.

"Don't try and pretend you've forgotten me. The one and only Weasel." The insect replied proudly.

"I can't remember the faces of every insect I crush." I replied in annoyance.

"Don't regret those words after you're dead!" The insect shouted and advanced on me.

After deciding I had had enough I dodged his next move and punched him on the gut, making him spit out blood then uppercut him on the chin. I'm pretty sure his teeth cracked to pieces from the impact. The insect landed several feet away from me and his followers looked at me with horror.

"Well then, I've made my move. You're next, trash." I growled.

The rest tried to act brave and attacked me all at once. They all dropped like flies without even landing a single blow on me. I sighed and walked away. As I was walking I looked at my blood stained fists. I had beaten those trashes so easily. And I was holding back. Way back. I don't know how many fights I've been through just this month but they all ended the same way. I can't remember the last time I had decent fight. The only one left that can give me a good fight is Laxus but even so I grow tired of fighting the same opponent over and over again. I need to find a new worthy opponent. Fighting is all I've got. Without a worthy opponent then there is no point to continue with the fight.

It was nearing the end of the day. I decided to go back home. It had been another boring day and I needed rest. One the way I saw a few of the girls from my class. Lucy was among them. A smirk formed across my face as I caught sight of my mate. I didn't have a crush on her anything like that. I just find her body very addictive. She's got everything. Gorgeous eyes, blonde silky hair, luscious lips, curvaceous figure and a pair of racks that most women would kill for.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good evening." She waves her friends off as they go at different location. Now's my chance. I sneak up on my prey without her even noticing. I lean into her ear and whisper. "Hey, how's it going?" Making her jump and turn around. She gets scared at the sight of me. "G-Grimmjow? What're you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She asked.

"I assure you it's just a coincidence that we ran into each other like this," I told Lucy with a grin.

"Can't you just leave me alone already?" She says and turn to leave but I quickly got in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hey come on now. That's not very nice. I just wanted to chat. That all." I assured her.

"I don't want to talk with you, okay? I don't want anything to do with you! All you ever do is harass me. I also don't like it when you scare away every boy who tries to flirt with me or ask me out on a date." She ranted. But refused to give up.

"I'm just looking out for ya. Those guys were no good for you. I'll treat ya real good, however." I said as my lips came dangerously close to hers. She pushed me away before I got any closer.

"You're crazy! When are you going to take a hint? I will never sleep with you! Get that through your head!" She spat and shoved me out of the way. That was a mistake. I snapped and grabbed Lucy's wrist and pinned her to the wall. Maybe a little too hard. "Ouch! What're you doing?" She demanded but I covered her mouth with my free hand and whispered.

"Shhshhshh, don't make a sound. Don't move. I'll treat ya really good." I said, causing her to form a scared expression. I released my grip on her wrist and moved my free hand underneath her mini skirt. Her eyes went wide and she started to struggle and let out muffled sounds since my other hand was still covering her mouth. "Don't worry about it. I assure you. You will love this." I said and pulled down her silk panties, exposing her pussy. My index finger gently entered her and she let out a gasp. Tears started to stream down her face and my hand. I started to pull my finger in and out of her and suddenly was unable to struggle as much. I decided to insert my middle finger and started to rub her walls. She completely lost the will to fight and dropped her arms. She pressed her palms against the wall and shut her eyes close and pulled her head back. I could feel how she bit her lower lip in an attempt to not let out a pleasure moan. Her struggle was futile however. I continued to play with her clit until she involuntarily came, covering my hand with her juices and she let out a moan. There isn't a wall I cannot penetrate. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked my hand clean of her juices. "Damn, you're tight. But that's expected from a virgin." I said and finally let her go. She nearly fell over and rested her hands on her knees while panting. She pulled her panties back up and gritted her teeth and formed her hands into fists. Then out of nowhere she slapped me across the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted and started to aggressively attack me. "You unbelievable son of bitch! You-you…!" I got annoyed and grabbed her hands.

"The first hits are for free. Next ones gotta cost ya." I hissed. She yanked and pulled in order to try and get out of my grip. I decided to let her go and she nearly fell backwards.

"Don't ever touch me again. Don't even come near me or I'll press charges on you!" She threatened.

"Sure thing. I can wait. After this incident you will want more from me soon anyways." I replied with a grin. She didn't say anything to that. She just turned around and ran away from me and I could clearly see the tears dropping from her. Denial can be an ugly thing. She'll come around soon though. She enjoyed this that's for sure. Besides now I've tasted her and I won't give up anytime soon. I brought my hand up to my face and sniffed her intoxicating scent. She had tasted so sweet. And I wanted more. I was gonna get more.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I ran into my apartment and shut the door, locking it. I leaned against the wall and let myself slid down the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged my legs. The tears wouldn't stop from falling. I could practically still feel his fingers inside of me. I was shivering. I felt so embarrassed, so dirty, so disgusted. The worst part was that it wasn't Grimmjow I was angry with. It was me. When he had entered my folds, when he had rubbed his fingers inside of me … I enjoyed it. I had always disliked Grimmjow for constantly coming on to my. So why did it feel so good when got so aggressive? Why did I lose my strength when he started playing with me? Why was I unable to fight back? I don't like him in any kind of way. In fact I should hate him by now. But instead I felt so relieved. As if an internal pressure had been released inside of me. I tossed these feelings aside and went for the living room. I decided to turn some music on and hit the radio. What they played was the last thing I needed to hear.

_My mind's telling me no! But my body! My body's telling me yeah!_

"Oh can it Kelly!" I cried, shutting the radio.


End file.
